Rollerskate into My Arms
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Rollerskating AU Solangelo fluff in which Nico has a hobby, it's not a secret but no one knows - no one asks. Though what happens when someone decides for the group of friends to do Nico's unknown hobby?


_**AN: I AM SO SORRY LET ME GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE...uhh I don't suppose joining the phandom is good enough? um...READING yes, I got a book from the library that I read...in three days umm. Laziness, homework and yea. That's all I got. ALSO, to prove something to my friend, I have given up solangelo fanfiction for lent. Once I've posted this I won't be writing until lent is over...unless you guys keep your mouths firmly shut, then I'll try updating In Love With a Wanted Hero (reason I haven't recently: I FREAKING LOST MY PLAN HOLY HADES-) and typing another oneshot. So, you guys going to keep your gobs shut?**_

 _ **Right, I know this oneshot is random but I got the idea when I went to Rubes' bday party, it was rollerskating so yea...don't ask how it became solangelo. I'd love to babble but I get the feeling you don't want me to so, enjoy! Tell me what you think!**_

 **Rollerskate into My Arms (what the? I don't know, it's better than simply Rollerskating though).**

Nico had a hobby that no one else knew about – simply because no one ever asked. It wasn't something he actively kept secret; he just didn't think to share. Though recently, had he been asked he might've kept it quite for one particular reason, but let's get back to that later. His friends never even asked him where he disappeared to on the days he 'mysteriously vanished', just assuming he locked himself in his room or went to the graveyard or something.

But enough babble, I have avoided saying what it is in fact I am talking of. Don't worry; it's nothing bad, just a little strange, for Nico. Strange for Nico. Rollerskating, that's what Nico sometimes found himself doing, he wasn't brilliant at it, but he wasn't too bad either. More of middle ground really. He went regularly.

Though usually, he randomly went, going iceskating in the winter, recently his friends where noticing a schedule in his vanishing acts. I do believe I hinted at something earlier but I wonder how many of you deemed it important. There was one thing of which Nico would keep secret and naturally, as we all know, that actually means person. It's no surprise really, well, at least, not to you or I.

Unfortunately, as you can guess, Nico found himself in a little predicament – a spot of bother if you will. But, as you all know, this is the only way of which the plot can advance, so let's take a moment to thank Percy for this advancement. What did he do you ask? Well, one the best things possible out of the numerous things he could've ended up doing. Instead of trying to drag everyone to the aquarium, Percy decided that it'd be nice if their group of friends went rollerskating, on the same day and time Nico usually went. If Nico went, he'd have to go with his friends because going there without them only for them to find him there would be too risky and not going at all wasn't even an option. Would he take the risk? Rhetorical question, obvious answer: no.

Please, dear reader, take the time to envision Nico's strained smile and forced 'I'd love to go' through gritted teeth as his stress levels rise for the upcoming 'friendly' 'get-together'.

*0oOo0*

"NICO!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled across quite a few people. Most of which turned to look at the blacked haired Italian cursing under his breath. Quite colourfully I might add. He'd been trying to not draw too much attention to himself in case a two certain someone's noticed his arrival. The hollering maniac known as Percy being one of them.

 _Thanks Perce, was it necessary to scream so loudly?_

Splendid start everyone!

Slowly, with his best death glare upon his face, Nico made his way over to the cluster of the band of bumbling buffoons and mad misfits he called his friends getting their rollerskates.

Wordlessly, Nico handed over his boots and received a pair of skates, whether Percy and Jason had already informed the worker of his shoe size or they had recognised him, he didn't know. And quite frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care at this point in time. Judging from the faint look of surprise on a few of their faces (the ones with more than one pea-sized brain cell), Nico guessed the latter.

"Hazel and Frank just texted me, they're running a bit late, but they said they'll catch up to us." Annabeth informed everyone as they tied the laces or tugged on the skates. Naturally, they had already claimed the closest four tables to the ring.

As soon as Nico had his skates securely on, he was dragged onto the shiny surface with Percy, Jason and Leo while the others chatted at the tables. No doubt they'd be forced into participation when the idiotic trio of mischief and mayhem (worsened when Nico felt like helping) noticed five minutes later. Percy and Leo were a really bad influence on Jason.

No. No wait, it's not that. Percy and Leo are too persuasive to Jason. Maybe the hypnosis trick worked...on second thought, probably not.

Inevitably, because of pondering this, Nico tripped. He had been so focused on his mind dwelling that he forgot his physical form was on wheels. Again. You always trip if too distracted.

Luckily, or unluckily, depends which way you look at it, but let's go with the former in this case shall we? Anyway, where was I? _Luckily_ , Percy came to the rescue and stopped Nico from smearing his face into the floor. Leo was there to laugh, naturally.

"You okay there Nico?" Jason asked, to which he got a curt nod before disappearing into the throng of speeding people. And just like that, his friends vanished to go torture some poor soul that was acquainted with them, or maybe Nico vanished from them, couldn't be too sure.

"Should I be more worried that he's trying to take my job or my damsel in distress?" A teasing voice sounded in Nico's ear. It didn't startle him; in fact, he caused a rarely seen smile to spread across Nico's pale face. Alongside a small, but unfortunately visible, blush.

"Will, if Perce took your job this place would be sued for the mountain of bodies that rolled out every _hour_."Nico snorted, knowing full well the horror that could happen.

"Gods...that bad?" Will laughed breezily beside him; Nico thought he looked cute when he laughed. "So, this Perce your boyfriend then?" Nico would've almost said Will sounded bitter and sad when he asked this, but he thought himself mistaken, especially since it was masked so well with positivity and happy, teasing emotions on his face – but there was an unidentified emotion swirling in his eyes, though Nico dismissed it as his hopeful and overactive imagination. Also, Nico was too busy snorting and trying to stay on his feet. Wheels.

"No! Gods no!" Nico spluttered and choked through his fit of giggles, "Percy's basically a brother to me, not to mention he's actually my cousin and secretly a clown fish." Nico sniggered, explaining once he'd calmed slightly.

"Oh..." was Wills response, going a visible red.

"Once upon a time, I did have a crush on him though, but looking back on it I was honestly just a kid in awe." Nico decided to continue, seeing Will's uncomfortable mood.

"So you're-"

"Gay, yes."

Will grinned; though Nico didn't see as he was too busy staring at the floor, worried for his friend's reaction. Okay, fine, his _crush_ 's reaction. Stop being Cupids you hypocrites.

Will made to pull Nico to the side, but Nico wasn't expecting it so, startled, Nico tripped once more, this time taking Will down and landing on his chest. Of course, at that time, Leo and Percy skated by, they never missed moments like this. It was like they had some internal radar. Scary thought.

"Bit eager aren't you? Who's little Neeks special friend?" Percy smirked, he'd be protective with Jason after he'd annoyed Nico like a 'true friend would'. Because the universe hated him and his body worked against him, Nico flushed a dark red, something that didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"Get a room guys!" As expected, this is what Leo exclaimed, though none paid any notice as Nico felt like a hot tomato draped across the golden haired worker while his so called friends 'helped' in their own special way.

But Nico had to retaliate. Why? Because he's Nico.

"What? You can't even handle people coming into contact with one another? It must be ghastly to watch this." These words lead Nico to the best and most embarrassing situation he's been in, in his life so far. He kissed Will. And Will kissed back.

Now this may not seem so bad, but when Nico sorted himself out and skated properly, his friends were amazed at his skill, and then questioned how he knew Will, proceeding to _question_ Will then make fun of his 'flirting' and anything else related. Will also got told many a story of embarrassment on Nico's behalf among other things to the point Nico tackled Leo to the ground, threw a skate at Piper, kicked Percy in the shin and hugged his sister to shut her up.

 _ **AN: What'd ya think? This should've been posted yesterday - I'm so so so sorry, it takes me a minimum of 5 minutes to sort out the document and add even the shortest AN because...well, you know I babble and usually it's right before something, like yesterday, I had guides. At guides, they tried to get me to dance, what did I actually do? Watch what we had to do for about two minutes before just sitting down and reading. That's honestly all I did for around two hours that were meant to be filled with making friendship bracelets for people we've never even seen, wrapping wool round two glued together lolly sticks and dancing. I don't think they we're too thrilled with me, at least I didn't do my French homework XD**_

 _ **Anyway, for once I rambled at the end, sorry, have a good day and tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed this random piece of Solangelo!**_

 _ **'Wisdom comes from experience. Experience is often a result of lack of wisdom.' -Sir Terry Pratchett, creator of the Discworld. 1948-2015.**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
